It's a Family Thing
by Ravendorkk
Summary: Enter the Hogwarts lives of the Potters and Weasleys, as they go through heartbreak, smiles, relationships, friends, and enemies. But it's not all sunshine all the time, drama is always around the famous family. T for language. R&R?


**Starting another story.(: This is the next generation, not just Scorp/Rose. The pairings are...Al/OC, Rose/Scorp, James/OC, Fred/OC, Dom/Teddy, some Teddy/Victoire, Lily/Lysander, Roxy/Lorcan, and more that will be revealed.(; I hope you guys like this...and btw, all of the charries are in Gryffindor.(: Oh, and there is some Victoire-bashing in this story, but not too much. Haha.(: Oh, and I don't own! All I own are my OCs. (: The rest belongs to the fantabulous JK Rowling!**

The Weasley/Potter clan ruled the Gryffindor house. Everyone knew it. Even the Potters and Weasleys knew it. Not that they were conceited, it isn't that. It's that you could go into the Great Hall always to see one of the many cousins sitting at the Gryffindor table. You cannot help but like them. They're the kinda of people you want to hate, but it's impossible.

So while Rose was crammed in between Albus, nicknamed Al, her female best friend Macy Campton, and her other best friend, she groaned. Why did her cousin always insist on being so immature. "Al, would you please stop. Rose is getting annoyed, I can tell," her other best friend remarked.

The best friend she was secretly in love with. Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose always had an innocent school girl crush on Scorpius, she knew that. Although she didn't know until her fourth year that she was in love with him. It was when he got his first girlfriend. Manny Thomas.

It wasn't that she had hated Manny. Contrary, they were actually friends. It was the looks she gave him. And the looks he gave back. It made her skin crawl, and a fire in her eyes burn holes in Manny. It wasn't until the pair had split up had she been okay afterwards.

This is where it gets complicated.

Manny dumped Scorpius the day of the anual Winter Ball. Rose had found Scorpius in the Gryffindor common room that night, his head in his hands. Rose felt her skin crawl just like whenever she saw the ex-couple together. She sat by him, grabbing his hand. "What happened?" she said in a soft voice.

"Manny happened. She dumped me for Carter. The Slytherin fifth year." Scorpius said in a blank, monotone voice.

I frowned, "I'm sorry, Scorp." she hugged him around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

Scorpius nodded, "It's okay. I think I'm going to go to bed,"

Rose shook her head, "Oh no your not. You're going to show what Manny's missing,"

So Scorpius and Rose went to the ball together. It had been quite nice, Rose felt the feelings she was trying to push away bubble back up to her heart. Things definitely got tricky at the end of the dance.

They were in the Gryffindor common room, right in between the staircases leading to the boys dorms, and the girls dorms. That's when Scorpius did it. "Goodnight, Rosie," he whispered softly.

He kissed her. So softly and quickly, you could've blinked and missed it. He smiled at her before trekking up the stairs to the boys dorms, leaving Rose dumbfounded and blushing the famous Weasley red. Touching her lips softly and smiling, she turned and went up to go to sleep after the long night.

Now, two years later, Scorpius and Rose were in their sixth year and have barely spoken word of it. Scorpius hasn't gone out with another girl since Manny. And Rose, well, she never had a boyfriend in the first place.

Rose knew she needed to tell Scorpius of her feelings for him. Although, it might be helpful for Rose if she knew that Scorpius was trying to get the same Gryffindor courage she was to tell about there feelings for each other.

"Hey, Dom, pass the salt shaker," Teddy smiled kindly at his best friend.

Dom rolled her eyes, "You have a wand," she smirked.

Teddy smirked back, "Jack, will you,"

Jack handed him the shaker. "My parents are muggles. I grew up passing the salt shaker,"

Teddy smiled, looking at Dom. "See, Jack will help a buddy out."

Dom smiled, shoving him. "Shut up Teddy."

Dominique was beyond happy. Her two best friends, Teddy and Jack, were visiting Hogwarts for the first day feast. It was a day she had been so excited for. Teddy and Jack were always there with a shoulder to cry on and a hug to give. Even with the age gap between them all, they would always be her best friends. Well, beside Roxy. But she was related.

Dom looked at Teddy. His hair was his favorite shade of electric blue, his eyes a forest green. His hair was shaggy but not too shaggy, it was perfect. "Like what you see, Dom?" Teddy laughed at his best friends antics.

"OH, of course!" she said with a joking enthusiasm.

Dom never knew where Teddy and her stood. It all started at the kids Christmas party in a secret house the kids conjured up for themselves and there friends. The party was pumping music, while the doubles for themselves they made attended the formal Christmas party. The kids party involved quite a bit of firewhiskey, and Dom woke up in Teddy's bed. Again.

It happened at every party. They got wasted, did it, and joked about it the morning after with there hang overs. It was never awkward after, they knew they had physical feelings for each other. But they also had real feelings for each other. If only they knew it. They both thought that it was a physical-only relationship. But it was much, much more.

And Dominique wished she never got these damn mixed signals from the man she had been in love with since her fifth year. They would wake up in each others arms, Teddy would kiss her and smile at her. Sometimes she even thought she caught an "I love you" from him. Although that is impossible. Because she knew that if he really loved her, this wouldn't be a physical-only relationship. They would be together. There's just one other thing that makes them being together even harder. Teddy was in a relationship with Victoire Weasley. Dom's favorite sibling, favorite partner in crime, and her role model.

Dom only wished she could be as kind as Victoire. Once her sister found out of Dom and Teddy's relationship, she would kill Dom. Then not only would she lose her sister, she would lose her best friend.

Lysander and Lorcan had always been popular. They were the two hottest Gryffindors in sixth year besides Scorpius and Al, and almost like family to the Weasley clan. That was always a popularity booster.

Especially if you were dating one of thee Weasleys. Like Lorcan, he is dating Roxanne Weasley, or Roxy. Roxy is the eccentric one of the bunch. She marches to the beat of her own drum, and proud of it. Lorcan is different. Lorcan is calm and serene. He even outs Roxy perfectly, and they are destined together.

But now Roxy is pregnant.

And god knows what that means to a Weasley and a Scamander. Would he or she inherit Lorcan's light brown hair, or Roxy's dark brown? His pale skin, or her dark skin? What would they name her slash him? WHAT WOULD THEIR FAMILIES THINK? Those thoughts were running through the two teenagers minds so fast, you could almost see the wind that the thoughts made.

Then there is Lysander Scamander. The funny twin, the smartass, everything Lorcan isn't. He's known as 'the hotter twin'. But now through a bet, Lysander had to ask out the smart and sassy Potter, Lily. Though Lily never even gave him a second glance. And she never wuld, Lysander thought. All that LIly wanted was to get good grades, stay out of trouble, and keep her spot of chaser on the Quidditch team.

Lysander knew his friends would give him the upmost grief if he didn't get Lily. But he knew Lily's family. They would kill him.

But Lysander's stupid, and accepted the dare anyway.


End file.
